


Tarde (Sin daños a terceros)

by ohpotato



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other, Songfic, depressed!coups, do people even write songfics anymore, old!relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohpotato/pseuds/ohpotato
Summary: Late (Without harm to third parties)I saw you, you saw meWe recognised each otherBut late as always





	Tarde (Sin daños a terceros)

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of grew up listening to this guy's songs and it stuck in my head for days so i tried to give it a shot  
> not the best  
> expect errors  
> i suck
> 
>  
> 
> song: Tarde (Sin daños a terceros) - Ricardo Arjona

**I**

Justamente ahora, irrumpes en mi vida

_(Exactly right now, you break into my life)_

Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos que asesinan

_(With your precise body and killer eyes)_

 

The cold wind broke his smile in a million pieces. The night lights of the city were too bright suddenly for his eyes. Was it real? Could it be? He blinked once. Twice. His feet didn't catch his walk and he was yanked to reality. He looked at the person by his side, and smiled weakly. He glanced to the other side and his breath got caught again.

 

Tarde como siempre

_(Late as always)_

Nos llega la fortuna

_(Our furtune arrives)_

Why things happened like this? Seungcheol thought this was over. So many years projecting and trying, to get shattered all at once. Was it fate? To meet like this. Jihoon on the other side of the road didn't notice him, and he was glad. Glad because he was broken, unfixed, so many things of him lost in time. He wasn't the same.

 

Tú ibas con él

_(You were with him)_

Yo iba con ella

_(I was with her)_

Jihoon was smiling at other man. And Seungcheol got a beautiful woman hanging by his arm. Things didn't have to be like this. And his soul ached everywhere, and his chest got small, because destiny was being cruel. Because things were like a broken mirror.

 

Jugando a ser felices por desesperados

_(Pretending to be happy out of despair)_

Por no aguardar los sueños

_(For not having waited for our dreams)_

Por miedo a quedar solos

_(For fear of staying alone)_

Memories of Jihoon invaded Seungcheol's mind. So many winters, so many looks. And his eyes had had a special bright to them. But he lost it. He lost it with every hope he had to be happy. With all the promises they made over papers and musical notes. And maybe if time was by his side, things would have work. But it wasn't like that.

 

Pero llegamos tarde

_(But we arrived late)_

Te vi y me viste

_(I saw you and you saw me)_

Nos reconocimos enseguida

_(We recognised each other)_

 

And Seungcheol smiles bittersweetly, because things couldn't get more fucked up. Because Jihoon had looked and recognised him. And there wasn't an ounce of Jihoon that he could get of him. Because he wanted to touch the other, to hear him again. To say him that maybe there is another chance in this damn world. To scream desperatly for him to stay. Like he didn't in the past.

But Jihoon just smiled sadly at him and continued walking.

 

Pero tarde maldita sea la hora

_(But late, damn it the hour)_

Que encontre lo que soñé

_(When I found what I'd been dreaming of)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**II**

Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte

_(So much dreaming and missing you without having you)_

Tanto inventarte

_(So much inventing you)_

"Why'd you come back from Busan?" He asked, twirling the spoon in his coffee, that has grow cold already.

Jihoon stared blankly ahead. "It's not like I can't, Seungcheol."

The older passes a hand for his hair. "Why now? After so many years..."

The youngest just look at the people pass by. "I didn't expect you to call me to meet you."

Seungcheol laughs bitterly. "You think I'm still a coward."

Jihoon looks at him unimpressed. "Are you?"

 

Tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco

_(So much of looking for you in the streets like a madman)_

Sin encontrarte

_(Without finding you)_

"The guys miss you."

They used to dream big. Jihoon more than him. The younger spoke of stars and constellations and Seungcheol was scared of the sky.

So he would retract when the other would talk about following a path, of becoming something. Because Seungcheol used to think that he had already enough.

When Jihoon left, and Seungcheol was too afraid to follow, there weren't more stars nor constellations to remember Seungcheol of something. And then, he understood that his something was now gone.

 

Ahi va uno de tonto, por desesperado

_(There goes one dumbly, out of despair)_

Confundiendo amor por compañía

_(Confusing love with company)_

Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja

_(And that stupid fear of getting old and without partner)_

"Who is it?" Jihoon asks above the silver ring in Seungcheol's left hand.

He reaches for it, trying to hide it with his other hand, ashamed. "I met her in college. We were paired for a project."

He is ashamed of what has he become. Of what a conformist he has been all this years.

Jihoon lets an airy laugh. "Typical."

The wind is not as strong as the day they met but the air feels colder.

"Are you going to get married soon?" The younger asks carefully.

And the older feels so strange. It's surreal to find the other asking that. Because he shouldn't. Because that question is so out of place and it's so wrong.

 

Te hace escoger con la cabeza

_(Makes your head to choose)_

Lo que es del corazón

_(Something proper of the heart)_

It's snowing when the two get off of the coffee. They stand there looking the snowflakes fall.

"You should go home." Jihoon says. And Seungcheol notices how the younger has grow up in to a man, and he feels his heart ache because he didn't get to see it. He lost so much.

And he feels empty again, watching the back of Jihoon go by.

 

No tengo nada contra ellos

_(I've got nothing against them)_

La rabia es contra el tiempo

_(The wrath is against time)_

Por ponerte junto a mí

_(For sending you to me)_

Tarde

_(Late)_

**III**

Ganas de huir

_(Feeling like running away)_

"I really don't know what it's wrong with him, mom." Seungcheol hears Saeun says in the phone. "He doesn't look at me the way he used to do." There are tears striking down the woman's beautiful face. And Seungcheol should feel guilty.

But he isn't, because he can wrap himself to feel good again.

 

De no verte ni la sombra

_(Not even wanting to see your shadow)_

"We should take some time." She says, and the next thing he notices it's the silver ring on the table and the closed door.

He cries all the night.

For Saeun, but most for himself. For having lost so much time. For having lost so much of him. For letting his life become this.

For having lost himself.

 

 

De pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla

_(Of thinking if this was a dream or a nightmare)_

Que nunca apareciste

_(That you've never appeared)_

Que nunca has existido

_(That you've never existed)_

He feels like crap and probable looks like too. He hasn't heard of Saeun in a long time, and he goes to work for the sake of not dying in self pity. His mom calls him almost everyday, after he had breakdown and cried for an hour in the phone.

He remembers all day, and drowns in tons of memories of him being what he thought it was happy. He has destroyed everything that he had.

But then he remembers that he had nothing for years.

"And five years later I receive a call from Mister Choi. What is the pleasure?" Comes Jeonghan's voice one day in the phone.

"I met Jihoon." He coughs out, because it feels strange but warm, talking to the other like this.

Silence meets the line. "Yeah, he was here like three months ago. One would though that living in the same city gives you more chances of meeting you but actually Busan's boy won over us."

Seungcheol lays in bed and closes his eyes. It feels familiar and nostalgic, and one part of him wants to cry, but he has damaged himself already so much.

"Life hasn't been good."

A laugh cracks the line. "Mister Chairman says that? What is left to us then. You should come to the library some day, Jisoo misses you too."

"Do you, by any chance, have Jihoon's number?"

 

Que ganas de besarte

_(Desires of kissing you)_

De coincidir contigo

_(Of being with you)_

"You should stop calling me at this time! It scares the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, it's the only time I have free." Seungcheol smiles leaning his head in the cold window of his kitchen, phone in the ear.

"Anyway, what is it?"

He closes his eyes. "I went to Jun's dance academy. It's great." He hears the clicking noises of Jihoon's computer.

"It actually is. I didn't believe when he told me he would invest that much money." Seungcheol feels like dozzing off. "I actually didn't believe a lot of things."

 

De acercarme un poco y amarrarte en un abrazo

_(Of leaning a little and tangling you in a hug)_

"Today I met Soonyoung. The blonde guy that was with you months ago."

"I know who Soonyoung is, Seungcheol. What's your point?"

"He is married."

"Yeah, I was his best man."

"He misses you, you should come to Seoul soon."

"Work has been hard. I don't think that's going to happen soon."

 

De mirarte a los ojos

_(Of looking into your eyes)_

Y decirte, bienvenido

_(And tell you, welcome)_

"You look... well." Saeun says.

Seungcheol takes a sip of his coffee. "I actually am."

"I don't know if that makes me sad or glad." She says. And she actually looks better than himself, glowing like she has never done in all this years. "You know," she begins, "when I met you, my best friend used to say that you had the more dark eyes she had ever seen. At first, I didn't catch it. But then your mother one day showed me a photo of you in highschool."

"And your eyes were shinning. Like never. They weren't dark and bold. And I thought, 'ah, maybe I'm late to see this side of him'. But after years, here I am, after months of not seeing you, and there is something that is definitely shinning." She ends, and a tear strikes his blushed cheek.

Seungcheol brushes her hair and reaches for her hand, patting it lightly. Her brown eyes are glistening under the lights. "The fact that I wasn't the one... It looks like I'm always late in your life, right?" She smiles bittersweetly.

"I hope the two of us can be happy."

 

Quizás en otras vidas

_(Maybe in other lifes)_

Quizás en otras muertes

_(Maybe in other deaths)_

 

**IV**

Que ganas de rozarte

_(What a desire to brush you)_

 

Seungcheol is waiting and in his life he has never been more anxious than now. Spring is nearing his end and the sun is shinning brightly.

 

Que ganas de tocarte

_(What a desire to touch you)_

He hasn't feel this alive in such a long time.

 

De acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso

_(To come closer to you and striking you with a kiss)_

He can see the stars in the sky even in broad daylight and tries to reach with his hand.

"Hey, I got the tick- what are you doing?"

Seungcheol turns around with a blinding smile and plants a kiss in the younger's lips.

 

De fugarnos para siempre

_(To run away together forever)_

Jihoon blushes because he isn't used to this yet.

"Are you sure about this? Busan isn't that great of a city to live."

Seungcheol smiles again at the smaller and reaches for his suitcase. "Yeah."

 

Sin daños a terceros.

_(Without damage to third parties)_

  
And even if the train is late to Busan, they aren't in a hurry.

**Author's Note:**

> and they lived happy ever after  
> ok, some things: Seungcheol wasn't going to get married, yes they had something going on in highschool, they lived in Seoul but Jihoon moved but the others stayd in Seoul that's why Jihoon says they all miss him bc Seungcheol went mia for years  
> thank you to all people especially lucy -not-  
> yeah bye


End file.
